Breathe
by livinginbooks
Summary: Percy and Annabeth deals with their trauma together after the war against Gaea but what happens when an unlikely goddess decides to play with their fates once again... / Post-Gaea / Percabeth / Drama / Romance / Action / Other pairings may come later /
1. Chapter 1

A blood curdling scream woke up the household for the seventh time in less than two weeks. Annabeth was curled up tight on her side, eyes wide open and breathing heavily. Frederick Chase once again rushed into the room but stopped when he reached the side of his daughter's bed. He learned earlier on that there was no comforting Annabeth. On better nights, she wouldn't even notice that he was holding her but on the worse nights, she would panic, scream, and thrash at a single touch. It has been almost a month since Gaea was defeated. Annabeth stayed in Camp Half-Blood for the rest of summer vacation and with Frederick's insistence returned to her family in San Francisco to repeat eleventh grade.

Last December, Annabeth dropped out of her school in New York to focus all her time and effort in searching for her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Frederick struggled to stay in contact with his daughter while at camp through letters but eventually lost the connection completely when she went on her journey in the Argo II. He drove to Camp Half-Blood many times over the course of those months but they wouldn't tell him anything. Only when everything was over did he find out of the terrible and powerful forces that his daughter had to face and even to the point of going to hell and back. He was scared. He was scared of losing his daughter again. He lost her once, and he thought he had lost her again so many times after that. He convinced her to come live with them again and to continue her studies in San Francisco instead. Frederick realizes his mistake now. He wasn't the one who has been fighting by her side all these years. He isn't the one who can comfort her. She needs the boy whose name she whispers every night.

"P…Percy…"

* * *

"Dude, you gotta lay back on the video games. How long did you sleep? You look like a zombie." Red commented, walking besides Percy and Chester in the halls of Goode High School.

"Two hours. Hard time, " Percy yawned in reply, "Sleeping."

Chester fixed the glasses slipping down his nose, "Don't you know? The light from screens disrupts the rise of melatonin levels which hinders your ability to fall asleep. Playing video games also rouses emotional responses which makes sleeping even harder."

Red pursed his lips and turned to look at Chester with a deadpan look in his eyes. This is usually the part where Percy makes a good-natured joke on Chester's expense and they would have completed their normal conversation routine. But Percy just yawned again and mumbled, "Yeah, that's great," as he continued to walk towards their lockers.

Red and Chester, used to their friend's morning sluggishness, just shrugged and followed.

Percy stared at the dial to his locker for twenty whole seconds, his sleep addled brain wondering what he was supposed to do again, before his friends brought him out of his reverie and turned the combination for him.

"Now, Percy, first period is Biology." Chester pronounced every word, akin to when one is talking to a toddler, while pointing out the needed books. "That's this blue book here."

Red was laughing on Percy's other side.

Percy gave Chester a half-hearted glare and snatched the Biology book and two others to put in his bag, his friends' antics finally waking him up.

"Who's that? She's hot." Chester said with a mouth hanging slightly open.

Nicole, another one of their friends, just arrived in time to hear, "I heard some of the gossips talk about her. Her name's -"

Percy had already turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. He wondered if it was just him seeing things because he really needs sleep but he rubbed his eyes and blinked multiple times. She was really there.

She was looking a bit lost as she scanned the number plates on top of each locker door, probably looking for hers. Percy left his friends and strode over to her, maneuvering through the crowd. She took notice of someone's eyes on her and turned. They froze.

Percy felt his breath leave him, not because of the few steps that he took, but because she was really there. Two weeks hardly seemed like anything after all those months Hera separated the two of them or when he had to let Annabeth find the Mark of Athena alone. But these two weeks definitely took a toll on him. Being away from camp and separated from Annabeth brought to the surface all the memories he wanted to bury from their missions. But she was there now. Right in front of him, to be exact. There were a hundred questions he wanted to ask her, a hundred thoughts suddenly running through his brain, but nothing came out and before he knew it, she was already in his arms.

* * *

Annabeth felt tears prickle in her eyes. She wanted to hit herself. Since when did Annabeth Chase let emotions rule her? She blinked away the tears and snuggled deeper under Percy's chin. Annabeth never wanted to leave New York. She wanted to help repair Camp Half-Blood and stay with Percy but having accepted death many times over in the past months made her realize how much she also wanted to mend her shaky relationship with her family. Aboard the Argo II, she would sometimes imagine herself spending time with her family. It would bring a smile to her face and fuel her motivation to stop Gaea but at times it simply made her sad. Her thoughts were a reminder of everything that she wasn't able to do with her family - she couldn't even tell Bobby and Matthew apart. But after her first week at home and her fourth nightmare, the twins were sent to stay over at their friend's house while she dealt with her trauma. The thought brought a bitter taste to her mouth and made unwelcome memories resurface. She pushed them aside. Annabeth was simply glad to be back in Percy's arms.

Percy kissed her then and all her inner demons vanished. They broke apart and Percy smirked, "Do I get to judo flip you this time?"

Annabeth quirked a smirk of her own, "You could or I could just do this." She reached up and gave Percy another kiss. "That works," Percy replied with a smile on his lips against hers.

"Ehem-ehem," Annabeth heard someone cough behind Percy, forcing them to break apart.

Annabeth blinked blankly at the girl who interrupted them.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said, wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "Annabeth, these are my friends - Nicole, Red, and Chester. Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

Nicole was shorter than Annabeth and was leaning on the round side. She seemed to be of mixed race. She had tan skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair cut in a messy bob. She had a bold fashion statement. Nicole was wearing a bright orange button down with a neon pink skater skirt and flats. She reminded Annabeth of Clarisse for some reason. On closer inspection she realized that both Nicole and Clarisse gave off a _I-won't-take-any-shit-from-anyone _vibe.

"Hullo. Pleasure to meet you," British accent, Annabeth noted. Nicole held out her hand for Annabeth to shake and she firmly shook it.

Red was as tall as Annabeth was. He had a gangly figure with scrawny looking arms. He was a typical all-American teenage boy wearing a Coldplay band shirt and pants.

"Hi," he also offered a hand for Annabeth to shake.

Chester was undoubtedly round. He looked like a stereotypical nerd with glasses and a pimply face. Annabeth has only been in school for the first time last year but she knew what bullies looked for in a target and Chester seemed like the perfect poster boy.

"Hi, welcome to Goode," Annabeth also shook Chester's hand.

"We didn't think Percy was actually telling the truth when he mentioned a girlfriend," Nicole laughed.

"Hey!" Percy grinned back at them and down at Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned at all of them. They were an odd mix of people with their own quirky, individual personalities but they were so… normal. She felt great. Annabeth needed some normal in her life and with Percy by her side, Annabeth is looking forward to the Goode life.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the story, Wise Girl?" Percy whispered to Annabeth as they sat through their first class of the day, Biology. Annabeth, who was taking down notes, tensed at the question. Percy took this as a confirmation of his suspicions, "Nightmares, huh?"

Annabeth nodded, if a little ashamed.

"Annabeth, hey," Percy tugged softly at her curls. "Hey, look at me. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Look at me, the son of the sea god became a panda. Dad must be so proud," He joked. We'll get through this, okay?"

A small smile curled on her lips but then Mrs. Wazowski interrupted them, "Mr. Jackson and Miss…?"

"Chase," Annabeth answered.

"Alright. Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, name all six of the animal kingdoms."

Annabeth promptly answered, "Animalia, Archaea, Bacteria, Fungi, Plantae, and-"

"Protista," Percy finished.

An eyebrow raised up on Mrs. Wazowski's wrinkly forehead, "Very good." She looked around the class on who to call next, "Mr. Williams, what are then the..."

Percy tuned out Mrs. Wazowski and turned to Annabeth once again, "Where are you staying?"

"My step-mom is still looking for an apartment. We're staying at a hotel for now."

"Your step-mom's here?" Percy was surprised but remembered to keep his voice low.

"I know. I'm surprised too." Annabeth smiled, but there was a hint of sadness to it, "They've actually been very supportive, in their own way..." She trailed off but Percy knew the _but _in her words, _I wish we could've been a family sooner."_

Percy tugged at her hair again to bring Annabeth out of her musings and smiled innocently when she glared accusingly at him.

The rest of their morning passed by peacefully; Annabeth and Percy catching up and getting to know new friends while teachers reprimanded them for being noisy. Annabeth has attended school before but she doesn't remember ever feeling as content as she did that morning and she had to wonder if it had something to do with Percy being there. And maybe it does. They said home is where the heart is and her heart belongs to Percy.

* * *

Lunchtime came and the dreaded part of every new student comes with it - where to sit. Annabeth felt like the previous week in her old school had all been a hazy dream. She lacked sleep too much to function properly and she couldn't care less where she sat back then but if she's staying at Goode permanently then she wants to live as normal of a life as possible and that means not attracting attention. To do that, as guided by those tv shows Percy likes to watch: 1) don't act like you're new, always have a purpose to what you're doing, 2) don't sit at the wrong table, 3) don't do anything potentially embarrassing at all.

"Annabeth, you have to try the burgers! Heavenly, oily goodness." Red enthused as he led the way to the front of the cafeteria line.

"You're going to die before you're sixty if you keep that up, Red." Red blushed and turned around to face the source of the new voice. Annabeth could understand why. The new girl looked like she just stepped off of a fashion magazine. She had long dark hair, a beautiful face, a curvy-esque body, and basically, an aura that screams _effortless beauty_ even if she was just wearing a baseball shirt and jeans. Standing beside her is another striking female figure with ginger hair and wide honey brown eyes, giving off the same aura. Annabeth had no doubts that the two were popular girls in the school because apart from their looks, they were both empousa and had the power to manipulate people.

Annabeth had to say goodbye to her normal life of high school then because empousa were not easy enemies. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why Percy hasn't gotten rid of them yet. Her hackles were raised, ready for a confrontation at any moment when Percy placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Annabeth, this is Victoria and Jana," Percy introduced the dark-haired girl and the ginger-haired girl respectively. "Vic, Jana, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

Victoria offered her hand for Annabeth to shake, "Nice to meet you. Heard so much about you." Percy nudged Annabeth before she took the proffered hand. Jana just gave a wave in greeting, "Yoh."

"Percy, Annabeth, you're next in line," Chester called from in front of them after getting his own tray.

Percy guided Annabeth from the rest of the group to order their food and whispered, "I'll tell you later. Things have been a bit weird before you got here."

* * *

Things were weird, Annabeth discovered, as lunch break continued, but at the high school side of life instead of the demigod side.

Victoria and Jana were popular, as Annabeth thought, and they sat at a table of males and females who all looked like they belong to the Aphrodite cabin. But what surprised Annabeth was when they all greeted Percy as friends and by all subsequent tables they have passed until they reached an empty one. It seemed like everyone knew Percy.

"Okay, what gives, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Percy raised his eyebrow in mock return, "What, Wise Girl?"

"Since when are you Mr. Congeniality?"

"Percy's the star of the swim team, didn't you know?" Chester interjected.

"Swim team?" Annabeth snorted and Percy raised his hands up in a defensive stance, "I knew you were gonna think that so I haven't told you."

"What? What? Think what?" Nicole asked, eager to be in on the secret but Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and said, "Sorry. Inside joke."

Nicole slumped back on her chair and pouted but still said, "Okay. Cool. Whatever."

Annabeth leaned in on Percy's ear, though, and whispered, "Cheater." Before she started laughing.

As revenge, Percy decided to tickle Annabeth on the side which made her burst out laughing even more and in between breaths she said, "Percy, stop it!"

When they stopped, Chester asked, leaning over, "So, Annabeth, what clubs are you thinking of joining? Clubs are accepting until the end of the month." He pushed his glasses up, "If you haven't decided, might I suggest-"

"Percy, looks like someone's making a move on your girlfriend," a girl with striking blue eyes teased, taking a seat on their table with a boy as well-built as Percy and around two inches taller.

"I was not!" Chester replied, indignant but slightly blushing.

"How do you do that?" Percy jokingly exasperated.

The girl laughed, "This one was easy. Nicole texted me the news." She turned towards Annabeth and held out her hand across the table, "Hi, everyone calls me George."

"George?" Annabeth wondered as she shook George's hand.

George smiled as if she just remembered a joke, "Yeah. Short for Georgina."

"Oh. That's kinda cool. I'm Annabeth." Annabeth smiled back. George had platinum blonde hair to go with her already bright eyes. She had a preppy look about her with an orange short-sleeved button down blouse and khaki shorts.

George laughed lightly. "Yeah, I know. Percy talks about you a lot. And by that, I mean A LOT."

"Oh? What do you say about me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth turned to Percy with a mischievous smile, "Hmm?"

"All good things, dear, all good things," Percy pacified.

"Dear?" Annabeth laughed.

Percy pretended to cough to steer the conversation, "And this is Ian." Percy gestured to the man who sat with George. He had the same preppy look about him with a side sweep haircut on his ash blonde hair, plain polo shirt, and navy blue pants.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account, by all means, go on." Ian laughed, gesturing for Annabeth to continue teasing Percy. Annabeth had a feeling that George and Ian were as popular as Percy. Annabeth wonders to herself if maybe the status quo isn't as strict in Goode or maybe she has just been watching too much shows.

* * *

"Oh, you were talking about clubs?" George confirmed then turned to Annabeth, "That's great. Goode has extra-curricular activities as one of its priorities so there are a lot of clubs to join and a lot of budget as well. What were you thinking of?"

"If you need to know anything about Goode, George is the person to ask. She's like you, Wise Girl. She knows everything with what's going on around here. She's the resident teacher's pet, a part of the student council, and a bunch of other committees and clubs I've forgotten." Percy said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Percy," George replied dryly.

"As I was saying." Chester cleared his throat, "Annabeth, why don't you join the-"

"Done!" Red suddenly exclaimed, having swallowed the last bite of his third and last burger while the rest of the occupants of the table were still halfway through their meal of one or two burgers. He then turned to Annabeth and pointed a finger at her, "Join the Goode Musicians' Group," before eyeing the other's plates.

"Isn't anyone going to let me finish?" Chester complained.

"No. Because you're a doopy head." Nicole said out of nowhere.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Chester whined again. "At least I'm trying to participate in the conversation. You're just browsing BuzzFeed and Vogue on your phone again."

"That." Nicole looked up, suddenly serious. "Is a very lame comeback."

"So is doopy head." Chester sulked.

The rest of the table laughed. Annabeth turned to Percy and grinned, "Feels just like home."

"With all the crazy monsters and even crazier family." Percy agreed.

* * *

Annabeth, George, Ian, and Nicole were all heading to AP English Literature and Composition. The others already went to their own classes.

"We weren't able to talk about it much earlier. Would you like me to show you around campus to talk about the clubs after school?" George volunteered.

"That'd be great." Annabeth agreed. "Thanks."

They reached their class and George stopped Annabeth from taking a seat before Nicole and Ian, "Trust me, you don't want to seat besides Nicole. I love her but she's a complete chatterbox. You wouldn't be able to hear the teacher say anything if you're seated beside her."

Nicole took a seat at the window seat of the second row and Ian sat besides her. George took a seat and then Annabeth ended up on a seat somewhat in the middle.

"What about Ian then?" Annabeth wondered.

George giggled to herself, "Nicole doesn't usually talk to Ian all that much. I think she has a little crush on him. Who can blame her? He's hot. And she hasn't even seen what's under his clothes." George wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Too blunt? I'm frank by nature. Just say the word and I'll tone it down."

Annabeth smirked, "I think we're going to get along just fine."

George smiled back, showing some of her white teeth, "And I know for a fact that Percy's hot too." She teased. "Too bad you have to share that eye candy with the rest of the student body everytime he has swim practice." She shook her head sadly, as if lamenting on a waste.

"Hey," Annabeth lightly slapped George on the arm. "That's too over the top," she laughed.

"Practice is Tuesdays and Thursdays," George continued to quip, "Before and after school. And Saturday morning. Ooo," George pretended to wince, "That's going to cut into your dating time."

Annabeth stuck out her tongue.

Paul Blofis, Percy's stepfather, came in then and the two girls turned their attention to the front of the class with a tiny smile still playing on their lips from their banter. Paul spotted Annabeth and he gave her a small smile, not wanting to show any signs of favoritism, but there was a glint in his eye that informs Annabeth that Paul was glad she was there.

* * *

"Yeah, we have an architecture club," George smiled. "Percy may have mentioned a hundred or a hundred and one times that you want to be an architect."

"More like a thousand," Nicole piped in.

Annabeth turned slightly pink and then laughed it off, "I've heard some things myself." She gave a meaningful glance towards George who only smiled innocently in return.

"Really? What did he say about me?" Nicole asked.

Annabeth started thinking, "Well, I know you, Red, and Chester were his classmates last year in shop class and you've been friends ever since. And," Annabeth looked down on Nicole's lesser height and grinned, "you have pretty violent tendencies to the point Percy was afraid to get near you when you had a saw and a hammer in your hand."

Nicole laughed, "Scaredy cat."

Annabeth continued, looking at George, "He knew you and Ian because you were in the same grade before we repeated this year but you only became friends when you saw Percy was a good swimmer during PE."

George stuck her tongue out in an expression of frustration and annoyance, "It took me months to convince that jerk to join and when he finally does he keeps disappearing!" George suddenly stopped, having thought of something, and turned on her heel to face Annabeth, "That reminds me. The swim team is in need of new student managers because there are some who have graduated already. Annabeth, would you be interested to join?"

Annabeth was hesitant but there was a sudden glint in George's eyes, "You can still join the architecture club, you should be able to handle the work. Percy tells me you're a perfectionist and you're knowledgeable about physical fitness routines and diets already. It should be easy for you. I will show you the ropes. You'll also have more time to spend with Percy and you can keep him away from trouble. Being a student manager also means you get a stipend during competition season. All student managers are also provided with academic advisors and tutors because we have a minimum grade requirement to fulfill, which I'm positive will be easy for you."

Annabeth felt like she had no choice but to say yes with George pushing her like this but what fully convinced her was when George said, "It would be terribly cliche but don't you want to experience a school romance just like in shows. But instead of the typical cheerleader, you would be the student manager. You would spend more time with Percy being his support and create new memories together. It would be a lovely but totally high school love story."

Georgina is pure evil, Annabeth decided. She knew the right buttons to hit to convince Annabeth to join - 1. Keeping Percy away from trouble and 2. Normal high school life with Percy.

Annabeth sighed, "Okay. Where do I sign up?"

George brought a piece of paper out from her shoulder bag and handed it to Annabeth, "Fill this up and give it back to me tomorrow." She smiled, "This will be great. It's Percy's first official year too, you know, if he doesn't leave school again."

"I've been wondering about that," Nicole joined in. "Percy never really said why but you know, Annabeth, don't you?"

Annabeth felt her temperature dropping in panic. She opened her mouth to lie but was interrupted by George, "We're here."

George peeked inside the room before completely pushing open the door to enter, "This is the architecture club room."

The room was twice the size of a normal classroom with twelve drafting tables lined up in three rows. On one side of the room, where the windows are, table cabinets are lined up with the necessary tools for drawings and crafting miniature models. The opposite wall, with the door leading to the hallway, is filled with blueprints of different structures with varying shapes, sizes, and purpose. Towards the back of the room is a large shelf composed of unequal sizes of rectangles, half of them filled with architectural models.

To say that Annabeth was amazed would be an understatement.

"Impressive, huh?" A girl with blue-dyed hair and glasses entered the room.

"Kayla. Hey," George greeted. "Kayla, this is Annabeth. She's interested in joining. Annabeth, this is Kayla, the president of the architecture club."

Kayla was half a head shorter, Annabeth noted as she shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, so how can we turn interest to action?" Kayla asked, getting straight to the point.

Kayla gave Annabeth a brief orientation about the club and after asking a few questions they were already processing her membership.

* * *

"How's school?" Annabeth's stepmom asked when she got inside their hotel room.

Annabeth thought back to her day, her classes, all the people she met, the architecture club, and the prospect of a worry-free high school life with Percy. She smiled, "It was great."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi! May I request for reviews? I'm the kind of writer who hates all of her works so I would appreciate it if you tell me what elements you want to see in the future, want to retain, and want to remove. Needless to say, this is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism please and not insults. Thank you.

- LiB


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday. Four days have passed since Annabeth arrived at New York City to study at Goode High School. She has made new friends and spent plenty of time with Percy. She hadn't had any problems in class, despite her ADHD and dyslexia. Percy as well, Annabeth was happily surprised, didn't allow anything to hinder his studies or their normal school life. The nightmares remained but they seemed so much more tolerable with the two of them knowing there is something to look forward to the following day. All in all, they were living an unusually peaceful life for two high-profile demigods and they weren't about to complain.

Well, of course, there was the small matter of having empousa as classmates. Percy had already explained the situation to Annabeth before and it did sound suspicious but she decided to let it go.

"_You're telling me that they came to you introducing themselves and saying they just want to live a normal human life?" Annabeth was severely skeptical._

_Percy shrugged, "I know. It sounds weird to me too but they did promise not to harm anyone."_

"_And what are they supposed to feed on, Seaweed Brain? Blood packets?" Annabeth further questioned._

"_No," Percy rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "they made some deal with some goddess, Hecate maybe, to allow them to last twenty years before having to drink blood again."_

"_Percy," Annabeth's voice was filled with concern, "Did they? Are you…?"_

"_That's what I thought too, Annabeth. But," Percy turned to face his girlfriend and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing his thumbs in pensive circles. There was a thoughtful and melancholy look in his eyes, "They're just like us, Wise Girl. I thought I was under charmspeak too and then I realized that I understood how it feels. To be someone we can never be. We're not the only ones who can't choose our parents and our fate."_

_Annabeth stared long and hard at Percy's face. She wanted to refute everything he's said or everything they've told him. Tell Percy that they're different, that they don't kill innocent people but she can't. Not after Athens. She released a long sigh and then leaned her head on his shoulder, "We've changed, haven't we, Percy."_

Annabeth shook the memory from her mind. She was on her way to the parking lot to meet her friends. It was Friday and apparently, that means party night. Friday is also the only day in the week where she and her friends didn't have after school activities. Annabeth had gotten accepted as a student manager even though she dropped out of school last year due to unexplainable reasons because she always had top notch grades before that. Being knowledgeable about physical fitness didn't hurt either. Apart from having Tuesdays and Thursdays dedicated to the swim team, Annabeth attends architecture club meetings on Mondays and Wednesdays. Generally, as an unspoken rule, Friday is off-limits to extra-curricular activities for TGIF celebrations.

Annabeth took a turn on the hallway and went out through the double doors of the building. Percy, George, Nicole, and Chester were already outside, hanging around one of the benches.

"Where are Ian and Red?" Annabeth asked.

It was Nicole who answered. "I'll call them to bring their cars around."

"Wise Girl," Percy waved Annabeth over to his side of the bench and then patted his leg, implying to Annabeth to sit there.

"Very funny, Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes but a smile was on her lips. She turned to the rest of the group, "Let me get this straight. We're going to a club? Aren't we underage?"

"We are," Nicole was practically jumping off of her chair with excitement, "But one of the senior popular kids, Evan Nixon, his dad is totally loaded and he's freaking spoiled. His dad gives him whatever he wants even when he got kicked from some boarding school for rich kids."

Chester was shaking his head, "You keep talking bad about the Gossips but you're just like them."

Nicole waved the comment off with her hand, "Anyways, his dad booked an entire club just for this party. Nixon spieled some crap about having to welcome the freshmen and new students properly. But, you know, high school parties suck because they're usually at houses and the neighbors already complain before the first hour is even over." Nicole rolled her eyes and then quickly recovered her enthusiasm, "This party is going to be awesome. Unlimited party time and booze!"

George entered the conversation, "We're going to my house first, though. It's still early and my place is in the same district, we can hang there. I'll also lend you one of my dresses. The others already placed their clothes in Ian's car this morning."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded, "I left all my dresses at San Francisco. Sorry."

"No biggie," George smiled.

Two cars came around and stopped by the side of the road in front of the school - a white Volkswagen Golf GTI and a silver Mitsubishi Mirage. Ian and Aidan stepped out of the Volkswagen and Red stepped out of the Mitsubishi. Aidan was Chinese with a tall and lean build. Annabeth met him on Tuesday as one of the members of the swim team. He seemed like a simple guy to Annabeth, the kind of person to simply grab whatever was on top in his closet and wear it. Nicole actually did tell Annabeth that Aidan only had six shirts, two pairs of pants, and a pair of white sneakers in total since she has known him.

George, Aidan, Percy, and Annabeth rode with Ian in the first car while Nicole and Chester rode with Red in the second car. They were already on the road when Annabeth asked, "Where is the club at again?"

"Upper East Side," Aidan answered. "Seems like Nixon's dad isn't as stupid as we though to let a bunch of high school kids roam around the Lower East at night."

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly at a realization, "George, you live in the Upper East Side?"

George turned her head to look back at Annabeth and slipped out her tongue in a playful guilty-as-charged look.

"Why do you think we like going to her house? They have a game room with the largest collection of video games I have ever seen, Annabeth. We're going to play all night!" Percy enthused.

"Don't count on it. We're getting you wasted, Percy," Aidan laughed.

"My dad was the Chinese ambassador to the US before he retired," George continued the conversation. "And my mom is the managing partner in Hamilton. My mother's side of the family are all lawyers."

"I'm confused," Annabeth admitted. "You're Chinese?" She asked as she confirmed with her eyes Georges platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Strong genes? The shape of my face is Asian, I guess. But yeah, I'm half-Chinese. Georgina Hamilton-Yu," George shrugged.

Annabeth can't help but feel like there's more to George than she has been letting on. She has been one surprise after another. George is like a Mary Sue, an impossible coincidence. First, Percy told Annabeth that George had the Sight and that he told George and Ian the truth. Second, George is in itself too good to be true. She's beautiful, athletic, smart, popular but down-to-earth, and friendly. And she's rich with connections through a father that was an ambassador for China and a mom that is the head of a law firm. What was Georgina doing in Goode when she could go to any other school in the country and even abroad? But that can't be, Percy said that the three of them, with Ian, all started high school together. It must have been a coincidence, right? But it doesn't seem like George has any motives in studying in Goode like Rachel. Annabeth's mind was a mess.

Ian drove through a lesser-traveled road and Red followed until they can see a modernized Greco-Roman mansion. Ian rolled down his window to show his face at the surveillance camera and the gate opened.

"This isn't the usual car Ian drives," George explained. They drove in.

The detailing was more exquisite than Annabeth thought from afar. The Corinthian pillars were the correct ratio dimensions and they were an interesting choice of Gandharan capitals. But on closer inspection, Annabeth doubted whether the figure on the crown is actually Buddha or not. The entire walk from the moment they stepped foot in the property until they arrived at George's room was like that. Annabeth was filled with awe and wonder but as soon as she thought she recognized the style of architecture or design, she second guesses herself because of the unfamiliar deities and unique artistic changes. They walked at a regular pace but George offered no explanations to her even though George knew that Annabeth was avidly interested in architecture.

The mansion simply added to Annabeth's questions about George's identity. Why combine Greco-Roman with Buddhist art? If that is even considered as Buddhist art when Buddha isn't in any of them.

George's bedroom door is strangely plain, unlike all of the other doors they've encountered that were carved with deities Annabeth was unfamiliar with. George turned around on her heel, "Alright, boys. Head on to the game room now. We have some girl bonding to do." She pointed down the hallway. Most of the boys just shrugged and they all went to the direction she pointed.

Satisfied, George smiled and opened her bedroom door. It was simpler than Annabeth thought and contrasting to the aesthetics of the rest of the house. Against the wall was a large bed close to the floor. It was covered in a midnight blue comforter and a number of large fluffy pillows of white and and varying shades blue. George flopped down on it and closed her eyes. Nicole laid down on the bed besides her. Annabeth noted that it looked big enough for three people to fit without being cramped.

Annabeth took a look around. On the wall on top of the bed was a collage of pictures and three-dimensional words from either paper mache or wood. There were pictures of George with whom Annabeth assumed to be her family. Pictures of her with friends. There was even one they took earlier this week when Annabeth first arrived and another one with George, Annabeth, and the rest of the swim team and coach. There were also pictures of animals and sceneries. Quotes and sometimes random words were also displayed in mix with the pictures.

On the opposite wall were two adjacent doors, a meter apart from each other. The remaining unoccupied space of the wall was just one enormous bookshelf from floor to ceiling. The bookshelf wasn't filled but Annabeth deduced that it's only because there is a library somewhere in the mansion. George's books on display are all novels but a pile of books besides her bed also shows that the family owns a wide variety of reference and non-fiction books.

At the end of the room was an extensive window almost covering the entire wall. It showed a view to their back gardens that Annabeth has yet to see. There was a window seat lined with different stuffed toys - animals and animals from cartoons and anime. Near the window, exposed to the bright sunlight, was George's study desk. It was littered with trinkets. Overall, Annabeth found the room cozy and she liked it there. It was filled with warmth and intelligence. If she could, she would also design her room with many happy memories. She began to rethink her doubts earlier because she believes that anyone with any hidden agendas or someone who has been a part of their world wouldn't hold so much attachments to it and to other people. Annabeth knows only too well what it's like to lose people you hold dear. She closed her eyes and held back her emotions.

"I'm so sleepy," George finally spoke. "How did you like the house?"

"I'm speechless," Annabeth replied.

George laughed gaily, "It's a bit overwhelming. The house had to be big and it had to be impressive because my parents know a lot of high profile people. We hold parties a little too often for my tastes." She stood up then and went through one of the two doors by the bookshelf. Nicole followed, "Come on."

It turned out to be a walk-in closet as big as George's room itself. George slid open one of the wooden panels and a long rack of dresses stared them in the face. The dresses were all color-coded and arranged per event appropriateness. "Pick whatever you like," George said.

Annabeth was attracted to a sweetheart dress the color of seagreen that resembled Percy's eyes. The pleats and folds were littered with crystals that made the dress shine. "Try it on there," George pointed to a curtain on the wall and Annabeth went inside.

When Annabeth came out, George was smiling and Nicole clapped her hands together in delight. The dress flowed just about Annabeth's knees, not too long and not too short. Georgina gave Annabeth a once-over, "Your breasts are bigger than mine. Are they tight?"

Annabeth considered it, "They're a little snug but it's okay."

"She looks great," Nicole supplied with finality. George nodded in agreement. "Shoes next then."

They didn't have a hard time finding a pair of shoes that properly fitted Annabeth. Georgina had a lot of them. The three girls had a bit of a girl talk after finding Annabeth something to wear since it was still too early to prepare for the party. They talked about boys - current and past experiences - and how Annabeth was adjusting in Goode and basically anything under the sun.

* * *

"_They are finally happy," she harshly whispered._

_A voice boomed in reply, "You think I want this? This is not my doing. Do not let your emotions rule you!"_

"_As you have let them rule you? Of course not," she said back in quiet intensity. She turned his back on him and walked away in anger, sadness, and helplessness._

* * *

Author's Note:

I planned to make this longer and include the party as well as other events but for a variety of reasons, I didn't. The major reason though is because I had to ask and I hope that I do get replies to this:

1. Should I change the rating to M so I could go all out with language among other things?

2. Do you want the Annabeth lives with Percy cliche thing to happen?

3. Does the setting - the school and their friends - seem to good to be true to the point that it's annoying?

4. Who do you think is the goddess mentioned in the summary?

- LiB


	4. Chapter 4

Ian had his usual mask of indifference but he stared in distaste while Chester had his back on them and continued to vomit quite the large amount of dinner he ate and the larger amount of alcohol he drank. Not far from him is Nicole with her head laid down on the cold, hard concrete. They were on the sidewalk just outside the club.

A flash made him look at his girlfriend who was taking a picture of their inebriated friends. She looked up when she felt his eyes on her and smiled, holding up her camera, "Memories."

Ian frowned, "Gigi, that's disgusting." He turned to Red, "They're not getting anywhere near my car." Red surveyed his two friends on the ground and made a face that tells Ian he has the same sentiments even if Chester was his best friend.

Chester grunted and placed his head between his hands, "No, no, I'm done. I can ride."

Nicole raised her hand in a thumbs up from the floor, "I'm good too."

"Well...," Red started, unsure and unassured, but quickly finished in a breath, "I'll let George decide. She's driving my car anyways. My license doesn't allow me to drive at this time."

Ian narrowed his eyes at Red, "You're not getting away that easily, Rodriguez. I'll drive your car. Gigi will drive mine." He watched in amusement as Red's face turned sour but kept the emotion from his face.

George looked up from taking another picture, "Why? I don't mind. I don't need protecti-"

Ian interrupted her with a kiss on the lips before she could finish, "Gigi. Please." George could go on and on in a tangent about being able to protect herself and Ian learned to pick his fights the hard way but he has exhausted his energy supply for the day and he just wants to bury himself in bed. He's the one not taking no for an answer tonight and George sensed that but she still mumbled a complaint before stealing another kiss.

Percy and Annabeth came out through the door, "Aidan is still flirting with a couple of freshmen. I think he said it's okay to leave. He'll just hitch a ride with someone else."

Annabeth shrugged, "He's kinda drunk though."

"We'll leave him," Ian said with finality.

The group walked to the parking lot with Chester, Nicole, and Percy walking unsteadily with their arms around one another singing Clarity which was played at the club earlier. As discussed, Ian, Red, Chester, and Nicole sat in Red's Mirage while George, Annabeth, and Percy sat in Ian's GTI.

A couple of minutes after they left, Chester and Nicole fell asleep at the back seat and Red was able to breathe a sigh of relief. His car was safe for the time being. They drove on with only the music from Red's IPod connected to the AUX of the car. The both of them not much for words but with a good appreciation for music.

They entered a currently isolated street that leads to the rich neighborhood Ian and George belong in. George was driving in front and their car suddenly came to a stop. Ian hit the breaks before he could hit his car and saw what made George stop. Two massive shadows the size of delivery trucks were blocking the road. They were so dark that Ian only saw them because of the flaming golden orbs they had for eyes. George, Percy, and Annabeth all came out of the car with Percy and Annabeth looking like they were holding a subtly glowing sword and knife. Ian recognized that knife, it was the same one the four of them agreed on storing in the glove compartment of the GTI before they left this evening in the event that something like this would happen. He cursed, he was hoping it was just a precaution and they didn't actually have to use it. He closed his hand into a fist, itching to do something. Ian turned around to check on Chester and Nicole and they were still sleeping. They had a frown on their faces though, as if they would soon have a nightmare but that was the least of Ian's problems.

"Do you see that?" He asked Red, not taking his eyes from the scene in front of him. Percy and Annabeth were advancing to slash at the monstrosities.

"The three of them aren't drunk. What's Percy and Annabeth doing with your fencing sword and an alcohol bottle?" Red turned to Ian, perplexed.

Ian finally looked to Red, not knowing if he will shout from incredulity or laugh. He chose neither. "I don't know either. Let's go." The two of them got down and jogged towards George who stayed by the car while Percy and Annabeth hacked at the shadows to no avail. But before the two of them could reach her, one of the shadows leaped over Percy's head to take a swipe at George with misty claws.

"George!" Percy cried out when he turned around and saw the monster's aim.

Ian held his breath, not wanting to scream and inform everyone that he can see the creatures, when George jumped to the side in a close call and he caught her in time before she had a collision against the ground. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "What's going on, Gigi?"

"Can't you see those?" George asked, sounding out of breath, as she reciprocated the hug. Ian commended her in his mind for her acting. She really did sound panicked. "See what?"

Percy caught the attention of the shadow that attacked George once again and lead it away from the cars, Annabeth following his lead.

"Those! Those things!" George's voice was getting pitchy and her hold on his clothes was tighter. Ian almost chuckled, George loved to act. He took a hold of her face between both hands and made her look at him instead of the monsters, "Everything will be alright. We'll be alright." He waited for her to take a deep breath and pretend to be calming down.

"Uhh, guys, I don't think we'll be. I don't know what's happening but look," Red pointed to Annabeth, "She suddenly had scratches on her arm. I don't think they're winning."

Ian and George saw another gash form on the hem on Annabeth's dress as she jumped out of the way. They looked back up at the shape of the shadows. "Look!" George suddenly shouted so Percy and Annabeth can hear. "I think they have hearts! They blend in so you can't see them very well but they're there! There's a lump on their middle!"

"Annabeth," Percy called after hearing what George said. He brandished his sword with renewed vigour, taking the attention of the two creatures.

"Got it," Annabeth replied as she moved to the side of one of the monsters. Percy sparred with the claws of both monsters, maintaining his place and not moving forward or back. One of them suddenly disappeared, Annabeth's knife having pierced through its heart when she threw it. But the remaining shadow turned his attention to Annabeth and she was weaponless. "Annabeth!" Percy charged and jumped, slashing his sword, Riptide, through the lump the shadow has for a heart.

George tugged Ian forward and they ran towards Percy and Annabeth, followed by Red. "Are you two alright?" Worry was laced in her voice.

Percy picked Annabeth's knife up and handed it back to her, "Yeah. We're okay, right, Wise Girl?"

"Yeah," Annabeth confirmed, "How about you, George?"

George pulled Ian's arms tighter around her, "I'm fine."

"I should hit you for that, Percy. George almost died," Ian moved to remove his arms from his girlfriend to follow through with what he said but she pulled him back. "Ian, no."

"I probably deserve it," Percy admitted, "We were attacked because of me and Annabeth."

Annabeth wrapped her arm around Percy's waist. She had a sad look on her face, "We understand if you want us to stay away from you from now on. I'm sorry about the dress as well. We'll get home by ourselves."

"Would someone explain to me what's going on!" Red shouted, frustrated and pale from the turn of events and the wound on Annabeth's arm as he continued to stare at it.

George looked up at her boyfriend's eyes who stared back and eventually gave a surrendering sigh. She moved from his comforting embrace and hugged Annabeth, "We'll explain everything, Red, but we have to get Annabeth bandaged up first."

"There's a first aid kit in the GTI," Ian supplied.

* * *

George wrapped Annabeth's arm with the bandage one final time and tied it up just as Percy finished telling a shocked Red the truth about their identities as demigods.

"You can't tell anyone. Even Chester and Nicole," Percy concluded.

Red considered everything for a moment. "This is why you disappeared last year," he realized. "But why does George and Ian know?"

"I have the Sight. A monster attacked me and Ian when we were kids and we managed to get away. It was only in tenth grade when we met Percy that we found out the truth, though. A telekhine attacked us while Percy and I were talking once." George answered.

"More like you harassing me to join the swim team," Percy chuckled.

"So, Percy," George ignored his quip, "Annabeth, don't you dare ever tell me to stay away again."

"Same here. I won't tell Chester and Nicole," Red smiled. Ian shrugged.

Annabeth bit her lower lip, "Thank you."

"But," George wondered aloud, "I've never seen a monster like that. What was it, Percy?"

Percy looked unsure, "Uhh, Annabeth, have we ever seen a monster like that?"

Annabeth gave it some thought, "I think we have, Percy."

Percy was surprised, "Really? Where?"

Annabeth looked Percy in the eyes, "Night."

Percy swallowed, "Uh-oh."

* * *

Ian and George were in the kitchen preparing midnight snacks while the others played Xbox in the game room. Chester and Nicole woke up and took some Chinese hangover remedies which involved drinking ginger and Tiger balm.

George set aside a cookie jar on the tray cart as a finishing touch for the collection of snacks and drinks she'll serve her guests. She turned around to face Ian.

Ian took George's hand into one of his. He ran his thumb in circles on it. There was a thoughtful look on his face. George waited for him to speak, the two of them looking down at their joined hands.

"That thing attacked you even though Percy was there fighting it," Ian finally spoke.

George leaned her head on Ian's shoulder, their hands still together, "We know they're the ones who sent those things." She looked up at him as if to ask _what did you expect? _"I think they're trying to send a message. You recognize those powers, don't you?"

Ian nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello! Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite-d the story. I haven't updated in a while because I was hoping more people would respond to the questions in the last chapter but alas, that was not to be. But thank you to dogbiscuit1967 who did.

I'm not dropping the story, people.

On another note, if you've noticed chapters one and two were updated, don't be alarmed. I just edited a couple of mistyped words. Nothing to bother yourself rereading the entire chapter about.

- LiB


End file.
